Talk:Magus Bazubands +1
Well I still won't be upgrading these, but the STR, INT and extra 5mp makes them a pretty decent piece. But shame on any blu that still needs help learning spells if they already have sea access to upgrade these. --Blazza 01:49, 9 September 2008 (UTC) For some spells, like Body Slam or Mind Blast, you need all the extra help you can get. Even if you're 75. Also, SE might as well have kept it, since it would be rather stupid to punish people for upgrading. It's not like they'd be taking away something like 3 CHR or +10 Water Resistance, this is an effect that can potentally help any Blue Mage. Even if you have all the Blue Magic spells now, there will be more. --Taeria Saethori 02:34, 9 September 2008 (UTC) You don't have body slam do you :p But you make a good point, no reason to take it off, and there may be need for it in the future :D seriously though, with a good support team, dahaks and soulflayers aren't so bad, just don't feed them tp, they'll use the move anyway. --Blazza 05:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) * This is pretty rude to say lol >> "But shame on any blu that still needs help learning spells if they already have sea access to upgrade these." I had Sea access back in summer of 2005 before there was even any guides on how to do the missions ... BLU wasn't even out yet. So from BLU level 1 on myself and many other people had Sea access. Even if they are 75 BLU, I'd like to see them take a few of the spells "without any help". Having a good support team sounds like you had help to me too :P --Bekisa 01:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::I can see you're trying to put me down, but I can't work out exactly what for. Perhaps if you had a better understanding of the English language I might be able to figure it out. I mean, are you actually trying to bag me out for not being able to solo dahaks and soulflayers? ::I've finally managed to upgrade Magus Jubbah, and have been doing 2-4 successful limbus runs (double runs sometimes) a week since this item was released. Considering the rarity of this drop, I stand by my comment that anyone that upgrades this - since there are two other more important pieces to upgrade first - should damn well have all their spells already --Blazza 13:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Dunno if anyone else has noticed, but I seem to get skill ups alot more readily with the bazubands equipped than without. Perhaps it's some massive translation error, and by "increases chance to learn blue magic" they meant "increases chance to learn blue magic skill", seeing as blue magic skill is so important for the job. - Sed Note: You just said "Skill up" not "Learn up." Never heard anyone refer to 'skilling X up' as 'learning X skill' in any language, so no. --Eremes 06:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC)